1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to finishing printed sheets of paper and, more particularly, to delivering individual folded sheets to a collecting device in a non-linear path.
2. Background Information
A system for finishing printed sheets into booklets is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,225 (Allen et al., hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cthe Allen patentxe2x80x9d), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, where most finishing operations are performed on a sheet-by-sheet basis using precise paper positioning. The system also uses a transverse tool carrier for cutting, scoring, folding, punching, and stapling booklet sheets. Also described in the Allen patent is an inverted V-shaped workpiece for collecting folded booklet sheets. However, no specific methods for transporting folded booklet sheets from an upstream component to the V-shaped workpiece are disclosed in the Allen patent.
Another system for making saddle-stitched booklets on a sheet-wise basis is disclosed in PCT No. WO 00/18583 (Trovinger et al., hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cthe Trovinger PCTxe2x80x9d), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In this system, folded booklet sheets are forwarded from a folding device to a reciprocating saddle with the use of a secondary drive system. In such a forwarding system, the path of the sheets is a straight, horizontal line, while the folded sheets are accumulated in a vertical fashion (i.e., on the saddle), that is, normal to the sheet path. A reciprocating saddle as described in the Trovinger PCT addresses the problem of transporting a trailing side of a folded sheet onto the backside of a saddle, but requires a large amount of space to allow the saddle to reciprocate or sweep.
Accordingly, what is needed is a compact and accurate system for properly transporting individual folded booklet sheets from an upstream device to a collecting saddle while avoiding harm to the folded edges of the sheets.
The present invention is directed to a system for moving folded sheets from an upstream device to a collecting device in a non-linear path, where each sheet is delivered to the collecting device such that a leading side and a trailing side of the sheet are respectively delivered to a frontside and a backside of the collecting device.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a method for handling a material sheet in a sheet-wise booklet making system is provided, comprising the steps of advancing a sheet to a movable clamping drive at a first position, clamping the sheet in the clamping drive at the first position, moving the clamping drive in a non-linear path to a second position, establishing a fold in the sheet with a folding device, moving the clamping drive in a non-linear path to a third position, and delivering the folded sheet to a collecting device, wherein a leading side and a trailing side of the folded sheet are respectively delivered to a frontside and a backside of the collecting device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for handling flat material is provided, comprising a main drive for advancing sheet material, a saddle for collecting sheet material, a rotatable arm and a clamping drive, wherein the clamping drive clamps sheet material and wherein the rotatable arm operates to move the clamping drive about an axis from the main drive to the saddle, and a folding device for establishing a fold in sheet material while sheet material is clamped by the drive system.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a method for handling a material sheet is provided, comprising the steps of clamping the sheet using a movable clamping drive, establishing a fold in the sheet, and moving the clamping device along a non-linear path to deliver the sheet to a collecting device, such that a leading side and a trailing side of the sheet are respectively delivered to a frontside and a backside of the collecting device.